


When the Stars Align

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Complete, F/M, Falling In Love, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Rating May Change, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Spoilers, there be sex ahead ye been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Jack Sparrow requested that Hector Barbossa was to meet him at the Salty Mermaid to discuss a matter that was mysterious to the pirate. However, the night turns into a different direction for Hector as he expected that he would have a dull night until a beautiful lady came along.*May contain spoilers for DMTNT!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES! THERE BE SPOILERS AHEAD YE BEEN WARNED!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dull night in the Salty Mermaid is about to begin for Hector until a person attracts his attention.

“What is it Jack, that you wanted to see me?” Hector queried when a young Jack Sparrow suggested that he was to meet the young pirate at the Salty Mermaid.

“I’ve got her.” Jack said with a flinty smile on his olive-skinned face that spelt either trouble or mystery to Hector. Seasoned pirate and gentleman of the sea Hector Barbossa had come across the young man on the seas when Jack tried to enter Barbossa’s ship the Cobra.

“Who?” Hector was confused to the ‘she’ that Jack was on about.

“Ah Hector, she’s a beautiful ship. Her name’s the Wicked Wench.” Jack’s eyes lit up with glee and joy about the black ship that he suddenly became the captain of when he got away from Captain Salazar.

Hector’s eyes furrowed when Jack mentioned the Wicked Wench. He knew the young man very well that every time Jack would get his hands on a ship, there would be trouble ahead.

“Do ye mean ye stole it?” The pirate sarcastically said before he took a swig of rum that slightly dribbled down his beard. Jack rolled his eyes when he picked up the sarcasm in Hector’s voice

“Hector Hector, she _was_ given to me.” Jack smiled again at Hector while he put the tankard of his beloved drink to his mouth.

“What d’ ye mean she was given to ye?” Hector was now confused to why a _ship_ was given to such a young pirate who had a reputation to taking off with a ship with its crew.

“’Er captain was dying and wanted me t’ have her so he gave me his compass,” Jack said with such detail as he spoke, “Says that the compass is special. As so as the ship.” Jack was now quiet as he looked at the compass that laid on the table near the tankard of the rum.

Jack picked up the compass and put in his shirt before he looked at Hector in front of him. He had a smile on his face, “’Ector, I’m going to find me some pretty ladies for the night ahead. The night’s young, an old lad like you should enjoy ‘imself.” Jack chuckled before walking off to find some ladies of the night. Hector was not old, he was a man in his late thirties and he felt like a young man like Jack. Jack liked to tease him on his age but Hector knew that Jack was only playing with him with good intent so he let him.

Hector was left alone, he did not mind that except he would have to take a very drunk Jack Sparrow back to the Wicked Wench at the end of the night. He looked at his tankard that was empty before he proceeded to go over to the bar to refill his tankard.

When the bartender took Hector’s tankard to fill it up, Hector scanned the bar for any familiar faces from piracy to talk to until his eyes zoomed on a well-dressed lady that looked uncomfortable. The lady was being pestered by a bunch of dirty pirates which Hector could not stand a lady being harassed by a bunch of feckless cockroaches who only thought with their penises.

“Get off me!” The lady cried out when one of the pirates tried to touch the lady in an inappropriate manner which she did not appreciate. Hector began to get furious at the lady’s treatment at the hands of the pirates.

“Leave the lady alone!” Hector shouted from the bar but was ignored and the pirates were looking at the lady with such disgusting intention in their eyes which it angered Hector. The lady looked like she was going to cry at any minute now. Hector got himself upon a table before pulling out his beloved pistol and aimed it at the pirate’s back before pulling the trigger.

The pirate fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes which the sound of Hector’s pistol going off, caused the entire tavern to go silent. There were shocked gasps going around the tavern, the patrons knew who Hector was but dared not to cross his path. Except for one.

“Now gentlemen, this is not how ye treat a lady in ‘ere. Do ye understand or I’ll have t’ send ye to Satan ‘imself like the cockroach on t’ floor?” Hector bellowed angrily which gained the attention of the lady who smiled to herself as Hector was defending her.

Hector saw that the lady was blushing so he gave her a wink as he stunned the patrons of the tavern into silence. Then, the tavern went back to its rowdy atmosphere. He went down from the table and made his way over to the lady.

“May I owe ye the pleasure of yer company?” Hector said to the lady as he kissed her knuckles. The lady giggled softly at the attention she was getting from Hector.

“Yes please.” The black-haired lady said softly which made Hector to smile softly. Hector continued to hold the lady’s hand.

“I apologise if I ‘aven’t introduced meself t’ you. The name’s Hector Barbossa.” Hector said with pride in his voice. He loved the attention that he would get and hated when he was not the centre of attention.

“Thank you, Hector. My name is Margaret Smyth.” Margaret said timidly which Hector picked up. He knew that a lady like Margaret had no place in the tavern but did not know why. Hector Barbossa was beginning to like Margaret Smyth now.

“How did ye come to be here?” Hector asked politely, he was a gentleman after all.

“Oh um, I just went for the adventure of it, I was curious after all and I was wrong.” Margaret said with a shyness to her voice. Hector was surprised at how a lady like Margaret had the courage to enter such a place where debauchery and general drunkenness occurred.

“Yer a brave lady t’ do that.” Hector chuckled in good humour which Margaret chuckled too.

“Hector, do you like the stars in the sky?” Margaret asked politely with a smile on her beautiful features which Hector was beginning to adore her. Hector had not been in a relationship since his youth but felt that Margaret was the one that he was waiting to come along for him.

“Aye, I do,” Hector said softly with enthusiasm in his voice since stargazing was an interest to the pirate. “Maggie, m’sweet, let’s go somewhere nicer than this place.” Hector added which Margaret perked up at the nickname that Hector had created for her. Margaret felt a strange connection to the pirate, she should not like it but she had _liked_ it.

Being the gentleman he is, Hector led the lady out of the tavern. Maggie had an interest to where Hector was taking her, “Hector, may I ask where are you taking me?”

Hector let out a hearty chuckle, “M’sweet, I know of a place where we can look at t’ stars.” Maggie’s face lit up when Hector was going to take her to a secret place surrounding Tortuga.

The night was a cool night and Maggie felt she was getting cold so Hector took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

“Thank you, Hector.” She smiled warmly which Hector smiled back at her. Hector was falling hard for her now. He could feel himself aching for her touch but had to wait for now.

“Let’s go.” He whispered. Maggie put her hands around his strong arm as they walked towards a hill that overlooked Tortuga.

The gentleman and the lady reached the top of the hill which Maggie gasped in awe of the view that was overlooking the town of Tortuga and she saw the ships that was sitting in the harbour of the town.

“Oh Hector, this is magnificent!” Maggie said with her two hands on her face as she looked on at the town of Tortuga at night time. Hector found himself smiling at the lady in front of him, this was it. He now had feelings for Maggie Smyth, he adored her beauty, her black hair and most of all, her enthusiasm to try new things and to have an adventure during daily life.

A normal night in the Salty Mermaid had turned a different direction for the seasoned pirate as he found himself sharing the night with a very beautiful lady that he had rescued from a bunch of pirates with no good intentions. Margaret Smyth had Hector Barbossa’s heart and she knew that Hector had her heart too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector and Maggie shares a very special night under the starry sky on a cool night in Tortuga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be sex ahead ye been warned. If ye are underage, do not proceed.

Hector and Maggie sat in comfortable silence with each other until Maggie saw the constellation of Orion the Hunter in the starry filled sky.

“Hector, look!” Maggie excitedly pointed her finger to the sky which Hector looked at the sky with her but he was still looking at the black-haired beauty in front of him.

“Such a beauty.” Hector whispered to himself but Maggie had heard him. It made Maggie smile since she was falling for the pirate – hard.

Hector and Maggie found themselves getting closer to each other to the point where their faces were almost touching each other. “Ye know when I laid me eyes on you in that tavern, I had to have ye. Ye won the heart of a pirate like me.” Hector said softly as his beard was slightly touching Maggie’s face while he breathed softly.

He put his hands on Maggie’s face, caressing her softly as he looked at her tenderly. Maggie was gently stroking his beard before touching his long scar that travelled from his cheek to the top of his lip.

Hector placed his lips on Maggie’s softly. He slowly savoured her scent and her breath had a fruity taste to her, Hector liked it. Maggie was responding to his lips, she was enjoying his touch and wanted him to continue it. She moaned when Hector moved his kisses down to her pale neck which he had hit her sweet spot, first of many sweet spots on her petite feminine body.

Maggie was finding herself getting close as she can to the pirate in front of her. Hector was enjoying the response that he was getting from Maggie as he lavished her with kisses on her neck, getting rewards with satisfying moans from the lady in his arms.

Hector briefly stopped his ministrations to look at the beauty that laid in his arms while on the long grass that was on top of the hill where they were. “Be g’ad that yer a beauty because ye are one. Such exquisite beauty that I’ve come across in me life.” Hector purred into Maggie’s ear which made her feeling that she was going to cry with longing and need for him.

“Hector, please. Please.” Margaret begged Hector to continue his ministrations on her. Hector let out a small growl, indicating that she was not going to wait any longer.

He sat Maggie up so he could start untying her bodice to have access to her bare skin. In no time, Hector freed her off her clothing and she laid in her britches in the long grass before Hector. The pirate was getting drunk of the exquisite beauty that laid before him. He could feel his breeches getting tight at the sight of Maggie. He had to take her on this starry night.

Hector returned to administering kisses on Maggie, she was moaning at his touch. He soon moved towards her chest where he stopped for a brief moment. “D’ye mind?” Hector asked while he looked at Maggie, he was a gentleman and taking a lady against her will made him uncomfortable but Maggie was vocal in having her wishes known to him.

Satisfied with Maggie’s permission, he began to untie her bodice with his hand, the laces were getting free and Maggie could feel herself getting free from the restrictive clothing. She let out a deep sigh as Hector freed her of her bodice.

The pirate then lowered his head onto one of Maggie’s breasts where he began the exquisite torture of Margaret Smyth that laid before him in the grass. He grazed his lips against the taut nipple that arose, waiting for him. He continued to graze her nipple until he was met with moans coming from Maggie who was writhing with pleasure as he provided ministrations. Maggie felt she was getting undone by the handsome man that stood before her. Hector and Maggie were _enjoying_ this night and it was going to get _better_ later on.

While Hector was pleasuring Maggie with his lips, the black-haired beauty could feel his erection grinding against her stomach. Hector let out a gasp as he felt her hands touch the taut flesh in his breeches. She felt her stomach tighten with need for Hector to be inside of her. “Oh Hector.” She squeaked while in the throes of pleasure and getting close to being undone by him. Hector could feel that she was close to going over the edge so he continued to pleasure her with his mouth and hands on her breasts.

Shortly, Maggie felt her body shudder with pleasure as she went over the edge after Hector’s ministrations on her breasts. She could feel herself going limp in Hector’s arms and saw that Hector had a smirk on his face which caused her to moan out loud.

“Hector, please. I want you!” She moaned which Hector said with a smirk on his face, “Later.”

She could feel her sacred female place growing wet with need for Hector to be inside of her. However, Maggie was curious at the same time to have a strong pirate to take her through the throes of the most amazing pleasure that the female and male gender had come to know. Hector saw that Maggie still had her underwear on so he saw to removing them with his rough hands.

Hector lavished Maggie with kisses as he travelled from her breasts down to her stomach which Maggie felt that the feeling in her stomach was going to explode soon if Hector was not going to be inside of her any sooner. She felt a moan come from the depths of her stomach, making her wishes known to the male whose lips were giving her shocks of pleasure as he continued lavishing her.

She closed her eyes as it was proving difficult for Maggie to keep them open while the pleasure was sending shockwaves throughout her body by the handsome pirate in front of her. After Hector pushed her legs wide apart to reveal her most sacred place in her body, Maggie felt Hector’s whiskers graze her inner thighs gently which pushed Maggie close to the edge. She was growing wet with anticipation about what Hector would do to her next.

Hector began to explore Maggie’s sacred female place of her body with his strong tongue and his fingers. He smiled when he found that Maggie was heavily wet for him, it made his breeches uncomfortable tight. He had to have her soon.

He explored her in the most intimate way that was only for him. His tongue was lapping up the musky aromatic of Margaret Smyth which she was moaning and writhing to his actions. Her desire for Hector Barbossa had grown exponentially since Hector began lavishing her with his intoxicating ministrations upon her female body.

Maggie moaned out loudly as her orgasm rippled through her petite body for the second time during the night, Hector was getting drunk on the sight of the moaning writhing female that laid on the grass that was coming for him.

The aching desire in his breeches went to the point that it had to be free from his imposing breeches so Hector forcefully removed himself of them and threw the breeches into the pile where Maggie’s clothing were. When Hector laid on top of Maggie, Maggie could feel the part of him that was waiting for her with such eagerness that she thought she was going to die of pleasure before the night was not even through.

Hector positioned himself at Maggie’s entrance before slowly entering her. He let out a groan as he felt that she was waiting for him, wet and eager for him.

Then an animalistic urge surged through Hector’s very male body. He was a man after all and he had male needs.

He was thrusting hard into Maggie which the sound of their skin slapping against each other and the moans coming from Maggie caused him to be close at the edge of the literal cliff of pleasure. Hector was groaning out loud as he continued to thrust into Maggie.

Hector’s thrusting started off fast and urgent before slowing down. He was getting surprised at the fact that he felt like a boy like Jack Sparrow with his male urges, he thought he would never feel it again until Maggie came along. The side of Hector Barbossa appeared on this very starry night with Margaret Smyth in his presence, beautiful and naked amongst the long grasses of the hill that overlooked Tortuga at night time.

Then he came. He came inside of the beautiful Maggie Smyth with such ferocity of a wild animal that roamed the seas. Maggie’s inner walls were squeezing Hector’s manhood with such tightness that his blessed seed were squeezed out of him. He was moaning in unison with Maggie while he laid on top of her, his hands rested on her head while Maggie had her arms around his scarred back.

Both of them were breathing hard but in pure bliss with each other. “I love ye, Margaret Smyth.” Hector said panting into her ear. He could feel Maggie under him as it made Hector’s heart skip a beat. A lady had fallen in love with a pirate and Margaret Smyth was the lady that fell for Hector Barbossa, the gentleman of the sea and a rogue pirate that places the fear of God into many pirates’ hearts.

“Oh Hector, I love you with all my heart. Thank you for tonight, I enjoyed tonight.” Maggie smiled lovingly to Hector who had his arm propped against his head as he laid on his side, adoring the beauty that laid next to him in her pure feminine form.

Margaret Smyth had everything he had possibly wanted in a lady and he got that on a starry night. He was the happiest man that he felt in a very long time since his youth and his discovery to the man that he was today.

The pirate and his lady felt their exertions had made them exhausted so they both drifted off to sleep in the long grass under the starry sky on a cool Tortuga night. Maggie rested her head on Hector’s chest with her hands resting on him, she felt secure in his arms when he wrapped his arms around her delightful body.

Tonight made Captain Hector Barbossa the happiest man alive. He discovered such exquisite beauty in a black-haired beauty that he rescued from cockroaches that was about to take her against her will in the Salty Mermaid. He had _taken_ her in the most beautiful way that was known to the human body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector and Maggie say goodbye to each other for the last time. A product of their love emerges afterwards.

The morning after Hector and Maggie shared the night together, was a bright and sunny one in the town of Tortuga. The lovers were up before the sun rose to watch the sunrise and was already dressed in their clothes that were removed in the heat of their passion for each other.  They were so in love with each other.

Hector had to leave Tortuga to return to sea but did not want to leave Maggie behind in the town. It broke Hector’s heart to leave her. “M’sweet, I have t’ sea. I apologize fer that. Ye know I love ye but t’ sea calls t’ me.” He sadly said as he gently caressed Maggie’s face with his rough hands. Maggie nodded, she understood that a man like Hector had to go back to the sea. She knew Hector was a gentleman of the sea, her gentleman and that his heart was with ship and the sea. 

“I know, my love. You must do what your heart follows you to do.” She smiled at Hector lovingly. Her black hair had been pushed to the side when Hector gave her kisses.

“I will be back.” Hector murmured during his kisses which Maggie was moaning softly to his touch. “I will be keeping watch on the horizon for you until you return to me. You have captured my heart.” Maggie said softly as Hector slowed his kisses down to face Maggie in the eyes.

“Me too, m’love.” He gazed lovingly at her. Hector held her head with his hands while his fingers gently caressed her with such adoration that he had for her after that special night under the stars.

Then Hector looked at the sun, he sighed sadly, “I must go t’ my ship.” He rumbled. “I’ll say goodbye to you.” Maggie said.

The lovers walked from the hill down to the port where the Cobra was waiting for Hector. Before Barbossa walked onto the gangway of his ship, he gave Maggie a sensual kiss on her lips. After he kissed her, he rubbed her nose with his nose before speaking.

“I will be back fer you, my Maggie.” He said softly while maintaining a soft gaze at Maggie’s face. Maggie gave him a sad smile before enveloping him into a deep hug.

“You will.” She whispered into his ear. They remained together until the quartermaster signalled for the ship to be ready to leave Tortuga.

“I have t’ go.” Hector said as he broke away from Maggie. Before departing, he gave her a brief kiss. Maggie smiled and began to wave at him as he walked the gangway onto his ship. His departure broke Maggie’s heart but remained hopeful for his return one day to pursue a life together.

Unbeknowingly to Margaret Smyth, it would be the last time that she would see Hector Barbossa again. She had waited for him every day until she realised that he wasn’t going to return. The prospect broke her heart that her lover was not going to see her again. Hector Barbossa was gone from Margaret Smyth's life for good. 

Nine months later, Maggie groaned in pain on her bed as the child inside of her was preparing to be born. She wished that Hector had returned to see the birth of his child as she knew that he would have made a wonderful father to his child.

The midwife was urging her to push harder which she did. She pushed and pushing until she was met with the shrill cry of a newborn child. The newborn child’s limbs were flailing and its face was reddened as it screamed. The midwife was relieved that the child was born strong and healthy with a very strong set of lungs. It made Maggie chuckle since she knew that her child will have Hector’s traits since birth.

Maggie was panting hard, tired after giving birth to Hector’s child. “Is it a boy or a girl?” Maggie eagerly asked the midwife who was cleaning her child. The midwife had a grin on her face, “Ms Smyth, you have a daughter!” Then, the midwife came over to Maggie’s bedside to place the newborn girl in Maggie’s arms.

Maggie was overwhelmed with both joy and sadness. She was sad that Hector had missed the birth of his daughter but was upset at how he does not know that he has a daughter conceived from the special night she had shared with the pirate. The baby girl had dark hair like her mother but had blue eyes like Hector. Maggie knew that the baby girl would grow up to be very headstrong like her father.

She looked at the squirming newborn baby girl in her arms before whispering to the baby, “Welcome to the world, Carina.” She smiled as baby Carina began to coo in affection to her mother. Carina was named after one of Maggie’s favourite stars that reminded the new mother of her lover and the father of his daughter since the star paid tribute to Hector and his piracy.

An hour passed, Maggie was feeling weak instead of being overjoyed with her new daughter. She was struggling to hold Carina in her arms. The dark-haired baby girl was sleeping in her arms when Maggie was beginning to feel her body was failing.

The midwife ran into the room when the room became alarmingly silent. She had found the lifeless body of Margaret Smyth, the lover of Captain Hector Barbossa and mother to Carina Smyth-Barbossa, holding her newborn daughter in her arms.

Carina was now motherless and her father was a mysterious person. She would not know who her father was until she grows up searching for Hector Barbossa, her father. Carina would grow up to be a headstrong and determined young woman who would find the truth of her genes. She would find the truth in the stars during a time where women like Carina would be misunderstood and be branded as ‘witches’ for their fascination. Carina would call herself a woman of science.

As she grew up, the stars would align to provide her the truth until one day, she would discover it. She just had to follow the stars for life as she was conceived on a very starry night where Orion the Hunter was present.

The stars would be present in Carina Smyth’s journey to self-discovery to become a woman of science while seeking out for Captain Hector Barbossa, her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the scene between Carina and her true father Hector before he made the ultimate sacrifice for her when I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales! It made me a bit emotional and I just wanted to write a bit of a back story to Hector's past that came with Carina. I hope you all love it! If you liked it, please do not forget to place kudos or comment or whatever you do!


End file.
